The edge of the load space, or opening into the load space, of an automobile fitted with a tailgate can provide a useful seat for persons outside the vehicle when the tailgate is open. The open tailgate may actually provide some shelter for someone sitting on the edge of the automobile in this way.
However, the edge of an automobile load space does not provide a comfortable seat as it is not really intended for this purpose. Provision of a more comfortable seat would likely compromise the load carrying ability of the vehicle.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made in consideration of these problems.